The Luck of My Heart
by khluvr89
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy story based on teen life. There's a few extra characters from other stories...
1. Hanging or Hitting

Sora was hanging in his room thinking about Kairi as always, not even realizing that Riku was standing in his doorway. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" Sora jumped up trying not to look dazed. "So… what were ya thinkin' about?" Riku questioned. "Nothing like you couldn't figure it out and why would I tell you?!" "OH I know you're thinkin' about Kairi." Riku said making fun of him. "Why do you halfta annoy me you always tease me about Kairi why you do, well I still can't figure out" "Why does it bother you?" Riku said as he kept doing it, so Sora wacked him from behind with his Keyblade. "You're ticking me off Riku quit it!" Riku and Sora love to get themselves wound up by roughhousing with each other, even if they hurt one other, but that was the fun of it. By the time they were done they were so tired that they took a nap in the hot summer sun. Both of them had fallen asleep for a few hours, and then were awoken by the pain they were feeling both of them were sunburned from head to toe. "How in the heck did you two do that? Were you guys goin' at it again?" Kairi asked giggling while rubbing their bodies with lotion. "Yes" they moaned "There that should feel better, now you two go chill out in your rooms." so Sora went to relax in his room and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep in his bed.


	2. A Crush or In Love?

When Sora had awoken he was still very sore he could barely move without flinching Riku felt the same, so they both went to take a dip in the cool blue ocean. They did not stay out for very long because for one, Sora didn't want Kairi to see him like that and for two, the sun was setting and they were starting to get cold. "So how come we didn't stay out for long? Cuz I was just starting to feel better." Riku asked randomly "Um well I didn't want…." "You didn't want Kairi to see you." Riku said giggling "Wait, that's not… it" Sora said trying to hide how he really felt. "Sure it's not and sure, you don't have a crush on Kairi" "Wait a sec how did you, and why, and you knew…" Sora was trying to ask how Riku knew but he was too lost for words. "Oh gimme a break Sora I knew that a long time ago, do you really think I'm that stupid? I mean COME ON!" Riku said with arms crossed. "I never said that Riku I just… didn't know that you knew." "Well are ya gonna tell her, or should I?" "DON'T YOU DARE…" "Okay, okay calm down gosh you get so touchy, I was only kidding." Riku said trying to comfort him. "I know I can't help it though…" Sora said as he lay down on his bed and rested his head on his hands and sighed. "You don't know how to tell her do you?" ""Course I don't I can't even stand 10 feet away without goin' speechless, course you're Riku you can impress a girl without a sweat." then Riku just laughed at him.


	3. Secrets Untold

"Actually, to tell you the truth Sora I wasn't exactly smooth with girls all the time I used to get nervous too." "Really?" Sora just laughed at him "I'm serious" "Uh huh sure you are." Sora said trying to hold back his laughter. "Quit laughing at me I ONLY said that cuz I felt sorry for you." "Yeah, yeah sure you did." "I DID!" Riku shouted at him then he threw a pillow at him. "Alright, alright quit it!" "I just can't get over the fact that YOU Riku of ALL the people I know would get nervous around girls, well anyway we have to go to school tomorrow…" Sora was not very good when it came to school; Riku on the other hand was very good with his school work. "Sora did you start your English Paper? I told you like 100 times to do it." "Uh…." "Just like I figured you didn't do it." Riku said as he put a pencil and paper in front of him "Dinner will be at 7 it's just now 4 you should be able to get that paper done in 3 hrs, wait on second thought, I'll bring your dinner to you to give you more time." "Ugh do I have to?" "Yep it's not my fault you're doin' it at last minute now, is it?" it took until 8:00 for Sora to finish his paper. So he took a shower and went to bed, the next morning Sora slept in and was late for school as usual, so he grabbed a mango and rushed out the door not having time to say goodbye to anyone.


	4. The Girl in the Hallway (Riku's POV)

Sora was late again although he was late all the time as he walked in the door the Biology teacher Mrs. Clark remarked "Nice for you to join us today Sora." she was one of those teachers who didn't let anything slide. If she had the chance she would embarrass you in front of the whole class, one time she embarrassed Sora so bad he cried in front of everyone including Kairi. I thought it was sort of funny but I felt bad for him. "Quiet class" Mrs. Clark was calling the class to order. "Okay now, everyone pass your homework assignments to the front. So we can start today's lesson." everyone passed their papers forward. "So today we're going to be studying microorganisms in case some of you still don't know what that means." "It means we're gonna study pieces of bacteria." I burst out loud without thinking "That's right Riku very good, I wish some of you would pay more attention like Riku." she said and now everyone was staring at me. After Biology I was walking down the hallway to World History, when I stopped to see this girl walking passed me, she had long wavy brunette hair, she had very light red highlights which I only saw them when the sun reflected through the windows. The girl was a bit shorter than me but she had very pretty light green eyes she looked in my direction and waved and I just stood there dumb like an idiot as she walked into Mr. Foyer's World History class! I walked in front of her holding the door "Thanks" she said so sweetly that I nearly fell to the floor she giggled at me and I blushed. "Oh you must be Jenny our newest student welcome to World History." Mr. Foyer said to the girl. "There is open seat right next to Riku over there." of course it had to be me "Riku will you show Jenny what we're working on?" "No problem Mr. F" Mr. Foyer was one of my favorite teachers he'd always find a way to make the class laugh. "Hi you must be Riku the guy who held the door for me, I'm Jenny nice to meet you." she said as she sat down. "Um uh hey…" I tried to say but I was too tongue tied to say anything. "Okay well I'm supposed to be helping you, so we're supposed go to chapter 4 in our books and take notes on it." I explained as I opened her book to the right page, and showed her an example on how Mr. Foyer likes us to do outlines from my previous chapter 3 I already did. "Thank you" and so she started. I only had a little bit more to finish. "Hey Riku I met a guy with brown spiky hair and…." "His name's Sora." I remarked, the lunch bell rang as I said this "Wanna sit with me at lunch?" she asked and I said yes.


	5. Lost For Words (Riku's POV)

So we walked to lunch together, on the way she was asking me so many questions that I couldn't keep up. They were questions like, where do you live?, and what are your hobbies? I could tell she had a bunch of other questions but I stopped her by saying "Here's the cafeteria." I led the way as we got in the lunch line. She had ordered a slice of pizza and I ordered a hamburger, fries, and a soda I also made sure we sat as far away from Sora as possible as we ate I asked her questions, basically all the same questions she asked me earlier. By the time I was done asking questions it was time for 4th period. "I have English next." I told her "Me too" I could tell she was excited but I was just as ecstatic as she was, so we went to English Mrs. Jenson was our teacher she was a short younger lady with dark black hair. I hated when all my friends would act stupid because of how pretty she was so I would glare at them, no one would pay attention when she would yell "Shut up" people would still be talking. Finally one day she started handing out detention slips for anyone who was being rude or disruptive. "Oh you were showing Jenny to class Riku?" Mrs. Jenson asked nicely as we walked through the door and sat down. "Well that was sweet!" she said, as she wrote on the white board under 4th period ENGLISH ESSAY DUE TODAY as I read it I pulled my essay out of my bag and put it in the basket that said "4th period" on it. So I walked back to my seat and wrote down tonight's homework "Study for Vocab Quiz tomorrow" "Quiz?" Jenny questioned me "Don't worry about it" I told her. She calmed down and I smiled at her. After English it was time to go home. I volunteered to drive her home but she said she was fine taking the bus "See ya tomorrow" then smiled, waved and walked away before I could say goodbye.


	6. The Date (Riku's POV)

The next day I woke up wondering if Jenny would be in more of my classes… 1st period I had Algebra my teacher was Mrs. Rosin she was a very nice teacher, she was also very good at explaining things if we had a question. Mrs. Rosin was almost as tall as me she had dark brown hair, she usually like to wear her hair in bun or ponytail but sometimes wore it down. I was good at Algebra, I always had to help Sora with his Algebra homework it only would take me 20 minutes while it would take him at least an hour to do it. I saw Jenny in Algebra too I wondered if she was supposed to following me or something... I thought it was nuts that I was thinking that. "Why would a girl follow me? Did Mickey send her to test me? If she was evil and wanted me to be evil, then we couldn't be friends…" I thought to myself. So I decided that we would go on a date tonight, to find out if she was evil I had this power where I could smell if people were part of light or dark depending on their scent because I didn't exist on either side. Mickey and DIZ said that being in the "Twilight zone" as he called it was special, most if not all people in that zone had this power at least that's what they told me. I didn't think it was special, it felt like being stuck. So at lunch I asked her if she wanted to go on the date because I could only catch her scent if it was on my own skin. When I got home I got ready for my date, I wished and hoped her scent was not foul and cold that would mean she was darkness and that meant we could NEVER be more than friends not even friends we'd be enemies. Jenny knocked on the door I quickly did my hair and put on nice clothes then I ran downstairs to leave. "Hey" she said as we left to have dinner by the peer, as we got dinner and ate, she reached and grabbed my hand, I felt a pain in my chest a pain I hadn't felt in so long and I knew what it was, it was her darkness seeping in to me. I pulled away "What's wrong?" she asked but I didn't answer I quickly left without a word when I got home I quickly ran upstairs, when I got to my room I slammed the door locked it, then just laid on my bed and cried.


	7. The Girl I Could Have (Riku's POV)

King Mickey rushed after me but I had locked the door and, I was so furious I was afraid that might take out on Mickey, but it wasn't his fault so why would I do that? After I calmed down I unlocked the door to let Mickey in, "Did you know she was a part of the dark?" I asked impatiently "Well yeah I… did….. But I thought you wouldn't believe me if I told you." there was a long pause after he said that. I just sat there wanting to scream not at Mickey just because I felt like screaming, but I didn't. "How can I have a girlfriend if I have to worry about her being evil and dark?" Mickey looked puzzled he didn't know what to say. "Well the good thing is I already got you a girl." "Yeah but what if I don't like this girl?" I asked very rudely with my arms crossed "You will trust me." Mickey sounded pretty sure of himself, so I chose to believe him because just then someone knocked on my bedroom door. "Come in…" I said unsure whether to invite them in. Mickey had a look as if he had known who was at the door but I just rolled my eyes at him and got up to open the door. There was a girl standing in my doorway. "Hi you must be Riku I'm Luna." but I just looked over at Mickey with an annoyed look on my face he nodded at me, then rushed out the room and left us alone. "Nice room" she commented as she sat down on my bed "So do you go to school here?" I asked "Yes I go to Beverland High School" she answered, that was the same school I went to I was very happy now. We talked for a while about various things like what we like to do for fun or school and things; I hadn't realized how long we talked for. "Well I have to get home before dinner." Luna said as she waved goodbye and left.


	8. Riku's Girlfriend (Sora's POV)

"So how'd it go?" I asked Riku as I walked into his room "With what?" he questioned as if he didn't know what I was asking about. "You know Luna your girlfriend…" I was smiling because Riku was shocked that I knew "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled back at me. "Okay whatever you say… But I know you like Luna so…" I left Riku in his room to go find Donald and Goofy. I found them in the courtyard. "So did the King tell you about Luna?" I asked hoping they would say no. "Yeah we know" they sounded cheerful about it "Okay well don't make fun of him please?" I was asking them because I knew they would "We won't Riku's our friend so why would we do that anyway?" they said reassuring me.

Sorry rather short one!


End file.
